Electric devices require electric power and/or data signals in order to function, and electrical connectivity systems of many descriptions have been developed for the purpose of delivering such power and data signals. Electrical connectivity systems include wall outlets, power strips, and surge protectors that deliver electric power in the form of alternating current (AC), and further include phone jacks, Ethernet ports, USB and FireWire hubs, cable and Internet connection ports, and other products containing outlets, jacks, or ports that deliver electric power and/or data required by an electronic device.
In many cases it is desirable to temporarily position the electrical connectivity system in a particular place convenient to a worksite where an electric device is to be used. Some existing electrical connectivity systems have mounting strips, screw loops, or other features that allow them to be permanently or semi-permanently attached to a mounting surface such as a wall or table. A smaller number of existing electrical connectivity systems have mounting mechanisms that enable temporary attachment, but these tend to be unwieldy, bulky, or otherwise poorly suited for such temporary attachment. Accordingly, there exists a need for an electrical connectivity system that is neat and compact, easy to use, and capable of being securely mounted to an object while also being easily removed from the object when such mounting is no longer desired.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.